Inesperado
by AreSerena
Summary: Tal vez el amor es complicado, pero Seiya no sabia que ella lo haria mas dificil. Algo inesperado pero un deseo escondido.


**Disclaimer: **Los personajes que aparecen aquí no me pertenecen son creaciones de la grandiosa mente de Naoko Takeuchi, yo solo escribo mi final perfecto de Sailor Moon.

Para el Topic de Retos del foro "El Destino de una Estrella"

"**El amor no nace a la primera vista, en ocaciones ni siquiera de la amistad, pude llegar de la forma mas inesperada posible, pero siempre proveniente de la persona correcta"**

**0ox0ox0ox0ox0ox0ox**

Vaya de nuevo aquí, un flash mas y acabare de marearme. Veo como la fotógrafa guarda en su mochila su cámara y como da indicaciones de que todo ha terminado por hoy. Por fin. Se dirige a mí con una reverencia y le respondo con el mismo gesto.

Tomo una de las toallas de servicio de la charola que frente a mí y seco el sudor de mi frente. Tomo una botella de agua y sin dudar tomo de ella. Esto cada vez es más cansado.

Pero en fin si yo nací así, es para mostrárselo al mundo. Una sonrisa se dibuja en mi rostro. Me quito la camisa y me dirijo a mi camerino.

Cuando entro de nuevo encuentro rosas y millones de cartas de admiradoras, las tomaría en cuenta si no supiera que son superficiales.

**.**

**-.-**

**.**

Me recuesto en el gran sillón de mi estancia, miro hacia la izquierda y disfruto la vista espectacular de mi pent-house. Es de Noche. A veces es sorprendente como todas esas luces pueden hipnotizarte de tal forma que añoras está afuera con toda ese bullicio de las noches. Una intrusa gota se estampa contra el cristal de mi ventana, es una lluvia incipiente. Espero que llueva más fuerte, no por el hecho de que los demás se mojen o algo así. No. Si no de que quiero ver como la fresca agua cae, siempre me ha fascinado verla, desde que de pequeño veía llover desde la ventanilla del coche de mi padre. Cierro los ojos.

Un vago recuerdo inundo mi mente por un momento, siendo capaz de recordar a mi papa al volente y yo sobre las piernas de mi mama, observando el estupendo paisaje húmedo a mi derecha junto con la marcha del carro de mi padre.

Es extraño añorar todo eso ahora conociendo que la lluvia me hace ver que ahora estoy mas solo que nunca. Pero como tomar a alguien enserio si todos los que conozco están a mi lado por pura conveniencia.

! Bueno ya basta!

Me paso las manos sobre mi cabeza tratando de relajarme. me levanto del sillón y me dirijo a mi habitación. Una cama bastante grande debo admitir, una risa se escapa de mi boca, no pude contenerme al reflexionar lo que pensé. Al parecer estoy demasiado cansado. Vaya observo mi escritorio a lado de la puerta del cuarto y miro que esta mi laptop. Hace tanto tiempo que no la utilizo, veamos que ha pasado desde hace un mes que no la uso. De todos modos mañana tengo día libre, así que adelante Seiya.

**.**

**-.-**

**.**

No puedo dejar de sonreír.

Son las dos de la madrugada y aun no me canso de estar aquí. Llevo horas platicando con la chica más maravillosa que jamás he conocido, bueno que prácticamente ni conozco salvo aquí por el chat pero es como si de verdad me comprendiera, creería que es una broma si no lo estuviera viviendo yo, pero no veo su foto, bueno no importa yo tampoco puse la mía. Por eso si creo que me este hablando sinceramente. Le gusta cabalgar a caballo, el helado de vainilla, su único defecto creo que es muy testaruda pero creo que eso es menos importante tiene bastantes virtudes que opaca eso, así que creo que es genial pensar que existe alguien para mí en...tampoco coloco su ubicación. Ella se despide de mí, no he dejado de sonreír, cierro mi computadora y me recuesto totalmente sobre las almohadas en mi cama. Es tonto pensar que me estoy enamorando por internet.

Una risa nerviosa invadió mi cuarto.

No puede ser.

Si tan solo la odiosa de mi compañera Serena fuera tan solo un poco como esta chica las tardes no se me harían tan inmensas, pero rayos el egocentrismo es tanto que parece que nada le complace. Es un poco detestable, posee de vanidad lo que posee de belleza.

Sí, yo no dogo que Serena no sea hermosa al contrario me parece una de las mujeres mas bellas que he conocido, solo que no me agrada. Ni yo a ella.

Ojala que algún día conozca a mi querida usagi.13. Ahora soy capaz de pedirle hasta matrimonio con tal de que siempre me relaje como esta noche.

**.**

**-.-**

**.**

Escucho un sonido espantoso y que retumba en mis oídos de una manera escandalosa, trato de abrir mis ojos con esfuerzo, y me arrepiento al instante ya que la luz proveniente de mi ventana me molesta, me levanto poco a poco de mi posición sobre mi cama, me paso una de mis manos por el cuello al sentir un dolor muscular un poco molesto. Me estiro totalmente sentándome por completo sobre mi cama. Bostezo aun con el sueño a flor de piel. Ese sonido aun. Tomo mi despertador sobre mi buro y lo apago, por fin ese sonido se fue.

Nota mental: Tira ese reloj.

Mi primer día de descanso en meses y esa máquina me despierta precisamente a las siete de la mañana.

Bien.

Solo tengo que ir a bañarme y me encantaría salir a desayunar al viejo café de mi amigo Andru. Me dirijo a mi ventana y abro completamente las cortinas de mi habitación. Sigue haciendo un poco de frio por la lluvia de ayer, pero sencillamente a mi me parece refrescante.

Limpio un poco mi vidrio empañado, entrecierro mis ojos para divisar bien el cielo frente a mí. Qué curioso la luna aun pude verse a estas horas.

Usagi.

**.**

**-.-**

**.**

-!Seiya! que sorpresa verte por aquí, cada día te ves más viejo-comienza a reírse de una manera burlona.

-Si Andru sigue burlándote- Entrecierro los ojos. Es un gran amigo y aunque se la pase molestándome cada vez que vengo a verlo, ya lo extrañaba.

Le pido lo de siempre y él me contesta que con mucho gusto !Cortesía de la casa! y yo me niego a aceptarle la propuesta diciéndole- Está bien que seamos amigos, pero los negocios son negocios- El sonríe con gracias y mueve la cabeza con negación. El sabe muy bien que le pagare de todas formas.

Tomo un sorbo de mi café caliente, cerrando los ojos al sentir esta sensación tan agradable. Extrañaba el sabor de este lugar.

Mi vista se posa en una señorita muy elegante que camina dentro del restaurante, se sienta en una mesa, tiene puestos unos lentes negros que no me dejan apreciarla bien y no se porque tengo la sensación de que la conozco de alguna parte, llama a una mesera que estaba cerca de ella y le pide algo que no logro escuchar. Se quita los guantes blancos dejándome ver su delicada mano, y los coloca sobre la mesa. Voltea a todos lados como tratando de verificar que nadie la este viendo. Eso es extraño. Por fin, se comienza a quitar los lentes, ante mi curiosidad parece que el tiempo va lento.

Que sorpresa.

Serena Tsukino.

¿Qué está haciendo ella aquí?

Al parecer está nerviosa ¿qué es lo que veo? ¿Una lagrima?

No lo pienso dos veces tomo mi taza de café y me dirijo a su mesa. Tal vez ella no me agrade del todo pero lo menos que soporto es ver a una mujer llorar y ella tampoco es la excepción.

Me mira sorprendida dejándome apreciar sus grandes y azules ojos, le dedico mi sonrisa altanera y me siento junto a ella, provocándole un gesto de desazón y que frunza el ceño. Se ve muy graciosa así.

-¿Que estás haciendo aquí? ¿Qué quieres?- Me pregunta molesta. No se porque esto me hace verlo tan divertido aun sabiendo que ella podría arrojarme el café hirviendo encima.

-Vine a preguntarte porque me estas siguiendo, ya se que soy irresistible y que necesitas verme pero esto ya es obsesión ¿no crees?- le sigo sonriendo.

-Por qué no te largas y me dejas en paz Seiya- me contesta furiosa. No me explico porque nadie más la escucho, si a mí me retumbaron los oídos.

-Hey! deberías agradecerme de que venga a acompañarte, una señorita tan bella como tu no debería estar sola- Entrecierra aun mas sus ojos ante mi tono irónico, pero comienza a relajar sus mirada y su vista comienza a empañarse de nuevo. Me siento como un idiota.

Ella se levanta tranquilamente de la mesa, tomo sus guantes y sin decirme nada sale del café. Dejándome con la duda.

¿Qué le pasara?

**.**

**-.-**

**.**

No puedo creer que dos semana completas se me esfumaran como agua, ahora de nuevo a levantarme temprano, de nuevo cambiar de ropa cada quince minutos, aunque extrañaba las luces de la cámara hacia a mí.

Me arrojo sobre mi cama, añorándola de una vez antes de regresar mañana al bullicio. Tomo mi computadora portátil esperando que mi querida acompañante virtual se aparezco hoy. Ya son más de dos semanas que no hablo con ella. Tal vez está ocupada.

Miro la pantalla y reviso mis entradas. No ella no está.

La cierro y me recuesto totalmente en mi cama. Durmiéndome al instante.

-Bien señores debo darles una noticia- se dirige a nosotros el director del evento que estaré patrocinando con Serena- La señorita Tsukino por razones personales a decidido abiertamente abandonar el proyecto- No puedo ocultar mi gesto sorpresivo, y observo como todos los integrantes comienzan a susurrar entre ello. ¿Porque?

Bueno no es que me importe, solo que este evento es internacional una gran oportunidad para cualquier modelo. De todos modos debería estar feliz si Serena se iba yo me quedaría como el primero en la presentación.

Un mensaje a mi celular de !Buena suerte! proveniente del celular de Serena, bueno al menos se que no me tiene rencor.

M encanta hacer esto, sentir toda la atención es fantástico. No me cansaría de hacerlo jamás, eso es seguro.

Aunque toda la ropa me quede bien, a veces son algo molestos unos trajes pero de todos modos me encanta.

Una y otra vez copean conmigo para celebrar este gran triunfo, me dedican sonrisas y el director me felicita a mi y otros miembros de equipo. Esto ha sido un éxito .Como siempre.

Ahora lo que quiero es descansar un poco, mañana tengo mi contrato con un comercial de ropa interior masculina y femenina. Suelto una risa triunfal. Adoro mi trabajo.

Me quito los zapatos en mi sala, frente a mí la computadora, tengo que revisar si hay algo sobre mi en internet, vaya mi querida Usagi.13 está presente.

No pienso dos veces en hablarle. Pero no debo tardarme tengo que descansar.

Ya son las cinco de la mañana y sigo aquí frente la computadora, siempre me pasa lo mismo cuando estoy hablando con ella, y no me arrepiento de hacerlo. Hoy menos que nunca. Apago emocionado la pantalla. Me quedo pensando en que pasara en tres días.

Tengo una cita con ella.

**.**

**-.-**

**.**

Aunque parece una broma hoy me arregle más que nunca en mi persona, aunque también estoy consciente en que no lo necesito tanto. El último toque un poco de loción.

No la conozco físicamente, no creo que sea fea. Por eso propuse que nos dijéramos una clave para reconocernos.

Yo le diría bongiorno, y ella me contestaría Ohayou.

Me veo por última vez en el espejo del baño, salgo de ahi y me dirijo a mi puerta deteniéndome un momento para tomar mis llaves sobre la mesa de alado. Abro la puerta y me encuentro con la sorpresa de que mi bella representante esta frente a mí con su aire señorial y su gesto de mandamás.

-Buenas tardes joven Seiya- se acomoda el cabello negro y largo tras una oreja- vengo a avisarle que la sesión de fotos de esta noche se adelanto repentinamente en dos horas y parece que ya está listo así que permítame que lo acompañe al estudio-

¿Qué?

No puede ser tengo que irme ya es tarde de todos modos. Tengo que ir a verla.

Llego a tientas y de mal humor al estudio con la compañía de mi representante.

Las primeras pruebas salen bastante bien, me dan un descanso de media hora para poder relajarme un poco, prefiero pasearme para conocer el lugar, es bastante amplio, y curioso. Camino por los pasillos del tercer piso, veo que es un poco angosto pero muy largo, todas las puertas están cerradas son de color verde y la pared es blanca. Coloco mis manos en mis bolsillos, esto es aburrido aun.

Entre más avanzo comienzo a escuchar ruidos extraños, provenientes de una de las puertas pero ¿cuál? Me acerco cada vez más, son murmullos vienen de una puerta de la derecha, tal vez la tercera. Acerco mi oído a la puerta para tratar de entender aquellas galimatías. Es una mujer. Me recargo totalmente a la puerta.

Se abre repentinamente. Rayos. Solo cierro mis ojos esperando el impacto de mi caído, hasta que me doy cuenta que no fue tan dura como espere, los abro y lo que veo me deja sorprendido. Es Serena Tsukino.

-¿Que estás haciendo aquí?- le pregunto aun sobre ella. En un movimiento inesperado me quita de ella y se para rápidamente, con ese gesto suyo de superioridad alzando una de sus cejas. Ese vestido rojo le queda muy bien. Seiya que estás diciendo es solo Serena como si no la hubieras visto ya con menos ropa que ese seductor vestido corto.

Se coloca las manos a la cintura, y comienza a dar pequeños golpecitos sobre el suelo con su pie. En su mano derecha se encuentra su celular abierto.

-¿Bongiorno?- Fue lo único que se me ocurrió pronunciar al parecer la interrumpí en una llamada telefónica.

¿Porque abrió tanto los ojos?

-¿Ohayou?-

No puede ser cierto.

Serena es...

**.**

**-.-**

**.**

Sigo corriendo por estas calles, ¿porque estará tan enojada?

Aun sigo sin creer que ella sea mi querida Usagi..13, cualquiera pensaría que son dos personas totalmente distintas, al parecer a ella no le agrado tanto la idea de que yo fuera su novio por internet. Pero no sé porque no me importa tanto como debería, de todos modos siempre me ha caído mal, pero ahora saber que ella es la persona que me apoyo en algún tiempo solo por computadora me emociona de alguna manera. Eso es extraño.

Esto no sería tan difícil si no estuviera lloviendo tanto, ni sería tan importante si esta ropa no costara más de diez mil dólares. Aun la diviso no esta tan lejos de mí, pero que energía tiene Serena, sigue corriendo y aun no se cansa. Solo veo como ella también esta empapada ya.

Se tropieza y cae.

Apresuro mas mi carrera y la alcanzo por fin, la ayudo a levantarse frente a una florería. La veo así mojada a contra luz. Jamás se vio mas hermosa. Me mira confundida.

-¿Por qué corriste Sere?- Le pregunto suavemente.

-No me llames Sere-

-Perdón-

-No quiero que me toques- se suelta de mis brazos sintiendo el aire frio en mi cuerpo.- Yo sé muy bien que tú me odias-

-¿Qué?-

-No finjas-

-¿Quien te dijo eso- entrecierro los ojos confundido y ella me da la espalda.

-Y ahora saber quién soy y yo enterarme de quien eres, supongo que no tiene caso seguir con esto ¿no crees?-

No lo voy a permitir. Con un movimiento brusco y más fuerte de lo que quería la tomo del brazo obligándola que me mire. -¿Quien te dijo que te odio? eso no es verdad- Mi voz sonó suplicante, haciendo que su mirada se nublara un poco.

-Te escuche con Rei diciéndole que me odiabas, que era mejor que trabajaras solo- se soltó de mi agarre entrecerrando sus ojos- ¡y además por culpa tuya ya no trabaje en el proyecto de Crystal Star!- ese fue un grito.

-¿Por mi culpa?- una risa de ironía se escucho de mi parte- Quien fue la niña berrinchuda que se fue solo por unos comentarios que ni pensé en un principio- Puso un gesto de sorpresa al escucharme gritar también. Arrepintiéndome de inmediato.

-Serena yo no te odio solo que a veces no me agrada tu forma de ser, además porque te molesta tanto mis comentarios si a ti siempre te ha molestado el solo hecho de hablarme.-

-Porque no me gusta no cubrir las expectativas de nadie, y porque quiero que todos reconozcan mi trabajo no mi persona en ese medio-

Tal vez no fue la respuesta que esperaba, sonó algo vanidosa pero tiene razón. Mejor mostrarse como a que finja como la mayoría de las personas que conocemos.

Sonrió dulcemente y la miro a los ojos.-Tú me has ayudado muchas veces Serena sin saber que compartíamos el mismo dolor, y tu bien lo sabes, quiero conocer más a la inteligente mujer que casi todas las noches me desvela para darme ánimos y consejos a través de unas palabras al otro lado de un computador, pero esta vez deseo con todas mis fuerzas el tenerte junto a mí, mirándote a los ojos-

Su mirada cobro un brillo especial que jamás le había visto y una pequeña y temerosa sonrisa broto de sus labios, haciéndola ver tan delicada y bonita.

Sin volver a pensar me acerque a ella despacio y pude darme cuenta que cerró los ojos antes de que mis labios se fundieran con los suyos, y la bese lentamente comenzando a acercarla más a mi cuerpo, y la abrase con fuerza. Solo en este momento me di cuenta de que seguíamos bajo la lluvia. Nos separamos por que el aire nos lo exigía y nos miramos a los ojos. Estoy tan feliz y al parecer ella también, esa sonrisa suya me encanta.

La volví a besar abrazándola con más fuerza.

**0ox0ox0ox0ox0ox0ox0ox0ox**

**-¡Kon'nichiwa!-**

Bueno primero que nada aquí esta mi reto XD Vinisa espero te haya gustado, y a mis lectores espero realmente que lo hayan disfrutado tanto como yo.

Me han preguntado muchas veces si hacer fics es fácil y solo me queda decirles que si tu disfrutas haciéndolos todo te será un poco más sencillo, aunque cabe recalcar que... y a mis queridas escritoras no me dejaran mentir que escribir uno nos cuesta lagrimas de frustración, de alegría, de emoción. En lo personal el estar escribiendo tan solo los borradores a tinta y papel me llena tanto y es tan excitante que no puedo parar una vez que comienzo a hacerlo.

Adoro a todas y cada una de las personas que están atrás de su computadora dedicando unos minutos de su tiempo y más aun les agradezco infinitamente a las personas que se toman la molestia de dejar un comentario, realmente me hace muy feliz saber que les gusta y también saber si algo me falla o tengo que mejorar.

**-*-*-AreSerena-*-*-**


End file.
